Liste der Comics
Die hier aufgeführten Star-Wars-Comics sind bisher erschienen und in chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Ära der Alten Republik ab 5.000 VSY right|150px *Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith *Der Untergang der Sith *Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *Der Freedon Nadd-Aufstand *Die Lords von Sith *Der Sith-Krieg *Shadows and Light (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Erlösung *Der Verrat *Stunde der Wahrheit *Tage der Furcht *Nächte des Zorns *Tage des Hasses *Jedi vs. Sith *Unseen, Unheard (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Prototypes (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums 1.000 VSY bis 32 VSY right|150px *All for You (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Padawan *Heart of Darkness (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Yaddle's Tale – The One Below (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Schwur *Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt *Stones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Survivors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Li'l Maul in Hate Leads to Lollipops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *George R. Binks (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mythology (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *The Secret of Tet Ami (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – The Aurorient Express (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Children of the Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Verrat auf Ord Mantell *Spiel mit dem Feuer *Jedi Chef (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nameless (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Marked (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Thank the Maker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Urchins (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri *A Summer's Dream (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Leben, Tod und die lebendige Macht *Fairplay *Zeichen der Rebellion *Single Cell (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Maul *Der Tod von Captain Tarpals 32 VSY bis 22 VSY *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Königin Amidala *Der Outlander *Pakt mit dem Teufel *Force Fiction (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nomad (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Malastare Mission *Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung *Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing *Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal *Star Crash (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Bad Business (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Hunt for Aurra Sing (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel *The Devaronian Version (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Jedi-Ritual *Jedi Quest *Jango Fett *Zam Wesell *Die Waffe eines Jedi *Starfighter – Crossbones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Puzzle Peace (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Attentäter *Way of the Warrior (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Eyes of Revolution (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Full of Surprises (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Practice Makes Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 22 VSY bis 19 VSY *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Most Precious Weapon (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Machines of War (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nobody's Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Lesson (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Aufopferung *Tides of Terror (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Im Visier des Bösen *Sezession *Dunkle Reise *Welle der Vernichtung *Rogues Gallery (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Shaak Ti *Blind Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Heavy Metal Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Fierce Currents (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Skywalkers (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hide in Plain Sight (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Run Mace Run (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Package (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *A Stranger in Town (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *One Battle (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Creature Comforts (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Spy Girl (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Impregnable (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Precious Shining (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Licht und Schatten *Aayla Secura *Dooku *Das Band der Ehre *Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim *Der Sturm nach dem Sturm *Rather Darkness Visible (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hass und Furcht *Kampf ums Überleben *Niemandsland *Yoda *Angriff aus den Schatten *Blutige Fronten *Deep Forest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Kräftemessen *Für immer jung *„Armor“ *General Grievous *The Drop (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Routine-Tapferkeit *Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *Aayla Undercover *Besessen *What Goes Up... (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Heroes on Both Sides (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Brink (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker in: Klonkriege *Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *To the Vanishing Point (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 19 VSY bis 0 VSY *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Sithisis (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Orders (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Order of Outcasts (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der unsichtbare Feind *Decent (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Vaders Aufstieg *Düstere Zeiten *Kaltblütige Jagd *Der Weg ins Nichts *Parallelen *The Duty (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Force Unleashed (noch nicht erschienen) *Old Wounds (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Separated (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Geist *Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nerf Herder (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Droiden *Die Rebellion der Droiden *Der Kampf der Droiden *The Protocol Offensive (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Luke Skywalker: Detective (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sandstorm (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Princess Leia Diaries (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Outbid But Never Outgunned (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zwischen den Fronten *Young Lando Calrissian (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jabba der Hutt *Falling Star (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Flug des Falken *Glück *Ein Todesstern wird geboren *Han Solo auf Star's End *Boba Fett – Die Rettung *Boba Fett – Feind des Imperiums *Darklighter *Darth Vader und die dunkle Frau *Das Gesicht des Krieges *Hochverrat *Helden der Rebellion Ära der Rebellion 0 VSY bis 1 NSY right|150px *Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung *Tag und Bink sind tot *Verrat auf dem Todesstern *Skippy der Jedi-Droide *Wiederauferstehung *Boba Fett: Jäger und Gejagte *Auf verlorenem Posten *Bis zum letzten Mann *Zu neuen Sternen *Acht gegen Serji X *Waffen und Wunder *Das Monster aus der Tiefe *Suche zwischen den Sternen *Welt des Verderbens *Kampfstern Drachenwelt *Entscheidungskampf *Die lautlose Armada *Sternenjäger *Feuerprobe *Die kosmische Spielhölle *Der Schwarze Lord *Gladiatoren der Sterne *Kreuzfahrt des Wahnsinns *Kosmischer Brennpunkt Yavin *Der Sternenjäger *Jabba, der galaktische Kopfgeld-Jäger *Der schwarze Henker *Die Sternenprinzessin schlägt zurück *Rückkehr nach Tatooine *The Jawa Express (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Laser-Duell *Donner in den Sternen *Jeder geht seinen Weg *Vaders Rache *Duell auf Leben und Tod *The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Darth Vader Strikes (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Serpent Masters (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Deadly Reunion (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Traitor’s Gambit (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Night Beast (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Return of Ben Kenobi (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Power Gem (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Shadow Stalker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Ice World (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Revenge of the Jedi (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Doom Mission (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Captain Threepio (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Race for Survival (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Vader im Visier *Ein kleines Stück Heimat *Gemeinsam einsam *Zwischen allen Fronten *Die Narrenreihe *General Skywalker *Boba Fett: Schiffbruch *Im Schatten des Vaters *Der Preis der Macht *Täuschungsmanöver *Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges *Boba Fett: Overkill *Scheidewege *Mein Bruder – Mein Feind *Das Bauernopfer *Die Glücksfee *The Crimson Forever (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *World of Fire (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Long Hunt (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Gewissen eines dunklen Lords *Die Teufelei des dunklen Ritters *Death-Masque! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Wo Rost keine Ruhe findet *Der Pandora-Effekt *Tilotny nimmt Gestalt an *Planet der Toten 2 NSY *Lucky Stars *Junkheap Hero (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Fluss des Chaos’ *Verabredung mit dem Tod *Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker *Geister von Hoth *Valentine Story *The Dark Side of Dantooine (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Paradise Detour (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *A New Beginning (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *Showdown (deutscher Titel nicht bekannt) *The Hidden (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lunch Break (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 3 NSY *Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Momente des Zweifels *Tag und Bink leben *Im All ist keiner sicher *The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Planet der stählernen Tränen *Das dritte Gesetz *The Last Jedi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Alderaan Faktor! *Der Planeten-Bomber *Die Schlacht um den Planeten-Bomber *Shadeshine! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Planet zum Tode verurteilt *Plif – Mein Freund vom andern Stern *Die Befreiung von Bespin *Gottesurteil auf Serphidi *Freiheitskampf auf Drogheda *The Apprentice (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Blinde Wut! *Gefangene des Sonnenorkans *Bazarre *Die Armada kommt *Kampfziel Planquadrat Delta Epsilon *Der Ausgestoßene *Die Computer-Falle *Die verräterischen Kristalle *Die Wasserbanditen *Schatten des Imperiums *Der Finstere *Der Sklavenplanet *Festung der Sklavenjäger *Rückkehr in die Hölle *Hölle der Kopfgeldjäger *Die Geisterstadt der Katzenmenschen *Die Sintflut *Der Iskalon-Effekt *Der Robot-Spion *Diva der Sterne *Duo für Solo *Ellie *Bounty Hunters: Die Todesjagd *Skreej (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) 4 NSY *Max Rebo & Band: Unplugged *A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The One That Got Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition *Mara Jade Teil 1 *Mara Jade Teil 2 *Mara Jade Teil 3 *The Jabba Tape (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Verfluchter Sand *Free Memory (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Do or Do Not (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *A Wookiee Scorned (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Ein Toter kehrt zurück *X-Wing Rogue Leader *Diplomaten der Sterne *Das Grauen in der Tiefe *Der Planet der Jäger *Ein neuer schwarzer Lord *Entscheidung auf Endor *Wookiee Welt *Der Alptraum des Jedi *In den Krallen der Katzen *Kleine Kriege *No Zeltrons (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Duell mit der schwarzen Lady *Escape (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Far, Far Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Touch of the Goddess (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *First Strike (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *School Spirit (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tai (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nagais and Dolls (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Party's Over (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *My Hiromi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *All Together Now (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Geheimwaffe der Todesgöttin *Palast der Zehnsonnen-Welt *Die Vandelhelm Mission Ära der Neuen Republik 5 NSY bis 10 NSY right|150px *Mara Jade: Ein Abend in der Stadt *Gestrandet *Trio mit sechs Fäusten *Boba Fett: Vollstrecker des Schicksals *Rogue Leader *Intrigen auf Cilpar *Projekt Phantom-Schiff *Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Die Thronerbin *Requiem für einen Rogue *Im Dienst des Imperiums (in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht) *Schatten des Imperiums: Evolution *Blood and Honor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Masquerade (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mandatory Retirement (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Unheimliche Bedrohung *Collapsing New Empires (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett: Der Doppelgänger *Problem Solvers (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Mixed-Up Droid (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lando's Commandos: On Eagle's Wings (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Erben des Imperiums *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando *Das dunkle Imperium *Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett *Schwere Zeiten für Boba Fett *Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Empire's End *Crimson Empire *Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil *Crimson Empire II: Das Blutsgericht *The Other (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tall Tales (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Leviathan (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Secret Tales of Luke’s Hand (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Apocalypse Endor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Union *Ersatzteile Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens ab 25 NSY right|150px *Chewbacca *Revenants (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Equals and Opposites (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Vermächtnis-Ära ab 130 NSY right|150px *Skywalkers Erbe *Sturmtruppler vs. Sturmtruppler *Neue Allianzen *Streng vertraulich! *Geister *Bereit zu sterben *Die Klauen des Drachen *Indomitable (in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht) *The Wrath of the Dragon (in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht) *Loyalties (in Deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht) Weblinks *Offizielle Comic-Timeline von Dark Horse Comics Kategorie:Comics C